Crash and Burn
by narusakufan22
Summary: Naruto gets attacked by the village and is banished by the council for attacking them. Sakura starts to find feelings for him but will it be too late? NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

By: narusakufan22  
Please keep in mind that this is the first story I have ever written so please don't be to hard on me. I am open for suggestions on how to improve or what type of things you might want to see develop in this story, thanks in advance!

Sadly I also do not own any part of Naruto at all, but Masashi Kishimoto is doing a great job with it so kudos to you *thumbs up*

"blah"--Normal talking  
"_blah_"-- Thinking  
"**blah**"--Kyuubi talking

Crash And Burn

_**Chapter 1:  
The Beginning**_

Everything was going well for a certain blond headed boy as he made his way through the streets of Konoha. It was lunch time, Naruto was hungry and what better place to eat than his favorite Ichirakus? As he was making his way to the ramen stand he noticed that the villagers had been staring at him with evil smirks on their faces. He payed no mind to them since he had seen this for 15 years. Out of no where a man in a lions mask walks up behind Naruto and shoves him to the ground. Suddenly everyone surrounds them and starts to join in as if they were waiting for someone to start it. For what felt like an hour was only five minutes of kicks to the head, kunais to the stamach, and shurikens to the legs. Finally Naruto let out what sounded to most like a loud roar but only stunned them for a few seconds. "Down with the Demon" most villagers would yell.

At the Hokage Tower:

Tsunade was in her office groaning over all of the paperwork Shizune was bringing her until she heard a loud yell full of pain and sadness. Tsunade knew the only person who could sound like that and she didn't even bother with the door, she jumped out of the window to go help the person she cherished as a little brother. Shizune barged into the room yelling "Hokage-sama we have a..." but found the room empty. To see the room unoccupied she then turned around and went to where the scream was located.

In the streets of Konoha:

The villagers who took part in what had happened were laughing and cheering for what they had done after 15 years living with the demon they finally got the courage to destroy it. Naruto was on the verge of losing his conscience when he heard the Hokage let out a slight scream at the sight of his condition. "_I'm sorry Baa-chan_" was all he could think before slipping away into a sewer like place.

Naruto's Mindscape:

Naruto knew this place all to well and where the path ahead of him led. He walked until he was in front of a giant cage with a piece of paper on it that said 'Seal'.

"What do you want you damned fox?"  
**  
"Don't call me that kit, I wanted to tell you something that I thought might interest you."  
**  
"Hmm, I'm listening", Naruto stated.

**"Because today is the day I have been trapped in your body for 15 years now I wanted to give you a little birthday gift."  
**  
"Really, well what is it a Kekki Genki, a powerful new jutsu, knowledge on how to get Sasuke back?", exclaimed Naruto excitedly.

**"No, no, and no. Sorry kit but none of those, its not something I can physically give you but it may prove to be useful once you learn more of it."  
**  
"Huh? I don't understand." He asked confusingly.  
**  
"Ok straight to the point, I am going to tell you about your heritage, more say your father and his two famous jutsus. I know you already know the Rasengan but he has another that makes him known as The Yellow Flash of Konoha."  
**  
"My father? You knew my father but wait the only person I heard of as The Yellow Flash was the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto stated confused at to where this was going.

Couple minutes later...

"WAIT are you saying that THE Yondaime Hokage is my father?" yelled Naruto.

**"Yes kit Namikaze Minato was your father" **the kyuubi stated almost laughing at how slow Naruto actually caught on.

Naruto didn't know what to think or say of the matter, he was excited beyond belief but also sad and confused.**"Kit, kit, KIT!! Can you hear me, hello kit are you there?"** Kyuubi tried to get his attention but soon found that Naruto had disappeared.

Naruto couldn't focus anymore as he realized he was slipping back into conscienceness.

* * *

Hey guys so what do you think? Any good? Well please review and tell me what you think, don't be to hard this is my first fanfic and everyone has to start somewhere right. I have chapter 2 written already but I want to know if you guys liked it before I upload it and continue. Thanks in advanced and constructive critisism is always appreciated._**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Awake

_**Chapter 2:  
Awake**_

Konoha Hospital:

(_Sakura's POV_)

"3 weeks, 2 days and 5 hours" I have been counting down the days since Tsunade-shishou had brought Naruto into the Hospital. I shuddered at the thought of how he looked when he first arrived.

Flashback:

"Somebody get a stretcher quick!" yelled Tsunade as she ran into the hospital with a blood stained unconscious Naruto.

"Tsunade-shishou what's wron-" I had started to say when I noticed what and well who was in her arms.

Naruto was bleeding heavily in Tsunade's arms. As she put him on a stretcher I noticed all of the kunais and shurikens intruding his body. His once blonde messy hair was now blood stained and I couldn't even look into his deep ocean blue eyes. His clothes were torn and red unlike its normal orange and black colors.

"_This can't be happening, it's to horrible to be real, nobody deserves this on their birthday especially not Naruto_." I thought as they wheeled him into the surgery room.

I had to do something before the Hokage entered the double doors I stopped her "Tsunade-shishou please assign me as Naruto's doctor" I tried to state calmly.

Tsunade just looked at me seeing the determination in my eyes agreed to it "Alright Sakura, I'm counting on you" she smiled then continued into the surgery room.

End Flashback

"I still can't believe what happened. Currently Naruto is still in a coma and he is stable. I have stayed with him for most of the time he has been in here."

I think back to all of the people he has helped and who has helped him. "Hey Naruto, you do know that all of your friends have visited you these past couple weeks right?"

All of the rookie 9, except Sasuke-kun, their sensei's plus Guys team, Techi and Ayame who is the owner and daughter of Ichiraku, of course Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-sama, Jiraya-sama, Iruka-sensei, Yamato-sensei, Konohamaru and his two friends, and even the Kazekage and his brother and sister have come to visit him. Naruto's room is full of cards and flowers from those who consider him their friend.

"_It's getting late in the evening and I have been with Naruto all day, this seems to be my normal routine since Naruto has been here_". I sit by his bed and lay my head down for a moment before sleep overcomes me.

(_End Sakura's POV_)

Tsunade walks into Naruto's room and notices that Sakura fell asleep in the chair next to his bed, she lets out a soft giggle and says "she has been doing everything she can to take care of Naruto; it seems she hasn't been talking as much care as herself though." She puts a blanket around Sakura, turns off the light and says good night before she shuts the door to leave the room.

3:25 AM

(_Naruto's POV_)  
I wake up and move my eyes left to right, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. The first thing I see are white walls, a white ceiling, and hear an annoying beeping sound.

"I know this place all too well hehe the hospital" I whispered. I try to move my left arm but it felt as if gravity was heavier than it normally was. "What the" I feel something move but knew that it wasn't me.

I look down to see a mess of pink hair lying next to my left arm and couldn't help but smile, it wasn't my normal goofy one, it had a hint of happiness and confusion in it. Slowly I picked up my hand; but for some reason I absent-mindedly start to stroke the pink hair that belongs to my best friend, team mate, and childhood crush. After a while I move the hair out of her face and see two jade eyes staring at me filled with tears.

"Sakura-chan! "I couldn't help exclaim in a loud whisper while jerking my and away.

When I noticed the tears I couldn't help but feel as if they were my fault.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" I asked in a worried tone.

There was silence for a while until I hesitantly asked "Did I hurt you?"

At this point I was on the verge of tears because when I asked that question she had gotten up and wiped the tears away. Sakura stood up heading for the door and all I could do was say "Sakura-chan I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you please stay". Sakura turned around facing me and stated "Naruto you baka, for once don't you see that I was crying for you not because anyone hurt me."

I was shocked by her statement and as she turned back around to leave I fought against the pain and grabbed her wrist.

"N-Naruto what are you doing?" asked Sakura kind of stuttering by the sudden seize of her wrist.

"Please don't leave, at least not yet." I pleaded.

"Naruto I am sorry but I have to get home I need to think, but I will visit tomorrow I promise." Sakura saying with her eyes tearing up.

I was looking into her green orbs then let go of her wrist "Alright Sakura-chan I guess I will see you later then" I said putting on my goofy smile then laying back against the pillow.

"Good-bye and don't sneak out of the hospital to go train or get some ramen, ok?" asked Sakura but it was more of an order since she was his doctor.

"Hmm ramen sounds good right about now" I said half jokingly.

"Naruto don't even think about it or you will be in the hospital even longer." Sakura saying angrily.

Putting up my hands in defense "I'm kidding Sakura-chan, now go home and rest especially if you are planning to come and visit me later"

"Okay well bye then." she said nervously.

Sorry for the wait, I rewrote the chapter to try and fit the reviews by making it longer and more talking. Since finals are coming up within the next few weeks there is a slight chance it might take me longer to update between school, PT, and my extra-curricular activities, but please bear with me. Please review and again let me know of anything I need to improve on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto's news and Sakura's thoughts

Sakura walked out of the hospital so many thoughts crossing her mind. "Why is my heart racing? I don't love him?" Deep down inside she knew she was lying to herself, but she brushed it off for now at least.

Naruto laid back down on the hospital bed amazed as to what just happened. He wished she could have stayed longer, but wanted to give her space, he needed space especially about what happened with the villagers. "I'm not mad at them, but why would they do that?" "Am I that much of a threat to them, are they scared of me?"

'**Let me get revenge on them for you', **Kyuubi stated evilly.

"No absolutely not they just…" Naruto started to stay, but he didn't know why and now of all times.

'**I know you think you care for them, but you actually want to…" **Kyuubi was interrupted by a woman coming through the door.

"NARUTO" Tsunade yelled barging through the door.

"Baa-chan! I am so glad to see you!" Naruto stated happily.

"Thank kami your awake, but this is not the time to be talking about this. " Tsunade said to her little brother. "I'm sorry but once the advisors heard you were awake they have declared a meeting." Tsunade started again. "I don't have a very good feeling about this meeting, be on your guard, I do believe Danzo has something to do with this." She warned him cautiously.

"Thanks baa-chan, do you think that…" Naruto started

"I don't know Naruto, but remember be careful on how you approach them sometimes I swear they are senile."

"I will." Naruto said plastering his goofy one of a kind smile on which also caused Tsunade to smile as well.

* * *

Sakura had just arrived home thoughts still racing through her mind that she never knew she would think.

"**Come on he's cute, stronger, and nice to you what's not to like." **Inner Sakura affirmed

"Well he is always cheering me up when I am down even in his idiotic ways, reliable too." Sakura thought out loud

Sakura glanced down at the old Team 7 photo and looked between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Why did it come to this?" She asked herself, but shockingly no answer came. Her inner self was silenced for once.

* * *

The next afternoon Naruto had just gotten done with getting cleared from the hospital and was on his way to the meeting room.

"This meeting is now in session" Homura confirmed

Naruto sat at a table across from the two advisors, Homura and Koharu, as well as the Hokage and an unwanted but summoned guest, Danzo.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been summoned here for creating acts of violence against the citizens of Konoha." Koharu began

"That's not true, they acted against me!" Naruto yelled in defense

"Silence!" Homura spat back "You will not speak back against us since you're the one accused." Homura finished

"Naruto please you must keep quite especially at this time." Tsunade spoke sincerely

"Please Hokage-sama let this meeting commence as it was." Danzo spat

"As the advisors of Konoha we have to determine the safety of our citizens." Koharu stated

"To conclude this meeting, Naruto Uzumaki we hereby…

* * *

Sakura tired she hadn't slept a wink last night. She heard cheering and so her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She ran up to one of the villagers and started to ask him what was going on before she saw what was happening. It wasn't a matter of words but more of actions. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Get out of here demon!" One yelled as he through a tomato and other stuff at Naruto. Others had also joined in at the trash talking and food throwing. But he didn't care he only had one thing going through his mind.

The last sentence of the meeting rang in his ear over and over again like a broken record player.

"To conclude this meeting, Naruto Uzumaki we hereby banish you from Konoha." Koharu said declaring the meeting over.

* * *

Authors Note:

Ok so I know it has been well… a long while and I am deeply sorry. No excuses though it might bore you. But glad to say I have not totally given up on this story, I might not update as recently as the others, but at least I am right?

Anyway I will get chapter 4 out as soon as I can please review, I know about my grammatical errors and reviews about how to improve would be most appreciative. Thanks =D


End file.
